Near To You
by BiteMyTongue
Summary: A month after Edward leaves Bella, Bella is beginning to heal. She meets Elijah and with him she begins to really forget Edward and embrace who she really is. With Elijah she truly begins to love. ONE-SHOT


Author's Note

Happy President's Day! Hope you all have a good day! Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

Bella put on her head phones, she sat alone in her room was off on duty for the night and it was highly unlikely he'd be home anytime soon. Bella was just doing some simple cleaning with her homework being done long ago. After Edward left a month ago, she had found things to occupy her time. Getting over him was slow, but she was getting there.

Finishing her bed she headed downstairs, were a piano now sat off in the corner. This was the one thing she had kept hidden from Edward. Her love for music, he knew about her attempts at being a ballerina, but when that failed her mother had signed her up for music courses and she had taken up the piano and the guitar effortlessly.

She really only played now when she felt the need to. The only reason she never told Edward was because she feared him judging her, and when it came to her music she wasn't one to share. Charlie had bought her the piano the day after Edward had left her. It was his way of encouraging her to get her feelings out, and Bella was grateful she had a father that cared so much. The piano wasn't special, it was something that Charlie had gotten for a very low price. It was old and beaten down in places, but it was still hers.

She took a seat on the piano bench and moved her hands across the keys. Closing her eyes she began to just let her mind go and play the keys. She had decided that she was going to change, so she began to talk more to her friends and allowed them all to get to know her. In the end, she realized Jessica wasn't as stupid as she seemed, and Angela was more than just a simple straight A student. Mike had even stopped pursuing her and had begun to just see her as a friend. Things were changing, and she couldn't be happier for the change.

"Stitch in your knitted brow  
And you don't know how  
You're gonna get it out  
Crushed under heavy chest  
Trying to catch your breath  
But it always beats you by a step, all right now" Bella sang her eyes closed and her fingers playing the keys to the song that was forming in her head. She paused as there was a loud knock at the door. Standing cautiously she headed to the door. Looking through the peep hole she saw a tall man with short brown hair and a tailored suit that did not belong in Forks.

Bella opened the door slowly, eyeing the man in front of her. "May I help you?"

"I'm quite sorry, for the interruption. My name is Elijah." He said his smooth rich voice was music to her ears. "My vehicle has just stopped down the road, do you mind allowing me to use your phone?"

Bella looked at him critically, "I'm Bella, and It's no problem," Bella left the door open as she reached in her back pocket to take out her phone. She handed it to the man, "Here you go."

Elijah smiled and made his call, he really wasn't in any need of help. He had only arrived to meet the girl who stood a few feet away from him. A witch he considered himself friends with had told him that he had to be her at this exact location on this exact date and time or there would be consequences he would suffer from in the future. Although he was cryptic of why Elijah had to be here, Elijah knew there had to be a good reason why he had to travel so far. Now as he looked at the silent beauty that stood in front of him, he couldn't come to regret his decision of being here.

Hanging up the phone he handed it to Bella, their skins running against each other. He was surprised by the feelings that the contact caused him. He watched her shiver slightly at the touch before putting her phone away. "Thank you, for your help, Bella."

Bella smiled, "It was no problem, is that all you need, Elijah?"

"Yes, thank you," Elijah said a smile gracing his lips as his eyes met hers. The sadness he found there pulling the strings in his chest. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Bella."

"You too, Elijah," Bella said with a smile. She watched him walk off and went back inside the house. She headed back to the piano only to stop short as she saw Laurent sitting on the bench. Not giving it a second thought she ran she managed to open the door before Laurent was on her slamming her into the wall by the door. Bella heaved as the breath was knocked out of her.

"I've come searching for you. I wanted to get to you before Victoria did," Laurent said his icy cold hand wrapped around Bella's neck. "She wants you dead and wants you to die in a slow and painful way. I on the other hand will let you go peacefully."

Bella struggled to breathe, with the strength she had she looked Laurent in the eye, "Bite me."

Lauren growled at Bella's attitude and threw Bella out the door. She landed on the pavement, bones surely broken, she struggled to breathe. She heard a deep growl that was too muscular to belong to Laurent she moved to lean against the tire of her car and watched as the man she had met earlier stood in front Laurent. Several black veins began to cover his eyes. Struggling to keep her eyes open Bella watched as much of the fight as she could. When she saw Laurent being torn to shreds and lit on fire she sighed in relief.

Elijah snapped his head as he heard Bella. He blurred over to her kneeling beside her, not caring that his suit was now a mess. "Bella, you need to stay awake."

Bella nodded, "Awake." She repeated her eyes getting heavier, her blinks becoming longer.

Elijah pulled the sleeve up on his suit and bit into his wrist. He held the bleeding wrist to Bella's mouth. "Drink, Bella." Bella shook her head, but after some persuasion on Elijah's part Bella attached her mouth to his wrist taking in mouthfuls of blood. Elijah sighed in relief as he could see the blood taking its course. He picked her up in his arms securing her close to his chest. "Can I come into your house, Bella?"

Bella nodded her eyes still closed as her body was healing. "You can come in, Elijah." Bella whispered, her body was healing, but it was still exhausted. She began to drift into sleep. Elijah walked into her home. Following where her scent was the strongest he went to purple filled room. He set her on the bed removing her shoes and pulling the covers over her so she wouldn't be cold. He sat the edge of the bed. After he made sure she was going to stay alive he stood and exited leaving a note on her nightstand for when she woke up.

"Hey, Bells!" Charlie's voice said coming into the house. With no answer he walked up the stairs and to Bella's room. With the door slightly opened he peaked his head in, and saw his daughter fast asleep. He smiled as she looked so peaceful. He hadn't seen her like that in a long time, and it warmed his heart to know she was getting better.

Slowly closing the door he went back down stairs he picked up the phone and ordered in a pizza not wanting to have his daughter to feel like she had to cook.

Bella stirred awake, she rubbed her eyes and looked around the room the stranger Elijah was gone. She reached for her phone on the nightstand to find a folded sheet of paper beneath it. She reached for it opening it slowly.

_If you wish to talk, contact me. _

At the bottom was a phone number one Bella was positive belonged to Elijah. Saving the number in her phone she put her phone away and headed down stairs. "Hey, dad."

"Hey Bells," Charlie said, "There's pizza in the kitchen if you want a slice."

"No thanks," Bella said, she looked out the window, there was still a bit out light out. "I think I'm going to take a quick walk. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Just be careful, Bells." Charlie said

Bella nodded and waved to her dad as she left the house. Getting a bit far away she took out her phone and called Elijah.

"Hello," Elijah's voice came as he answered.

"Hello, Elijah," Bella said, she decided she didn't want to waste a lot of time and got to the point. "What are you? You can't be a vampire, so what exactly are you?"

"How do you know I'm not a vampire," Elijah asked.

"You're not cold, you're not made out of stone, and you walk in the sun," Bella replied as she walked.

"The breed of vampire you're referring to is weaker than my kind. I'm an entirely different type of vampire," Elijah said.

"Are you going to kill me?" Bella asked she stopped walking and waited for an answer.

"No," Elijah said appearing in front of Bella.

Bella took in a sharp breath her hand coming to lay over her heart in a move to show her surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I stayed nearby in case there were more hunting you," Elijah replied simply.

"There's only one more, her name is Victoria." Bella said she met Elijah's eyes as he was surprised. "It's a long story."

Elijah smiled at her, "Let's go for a walk, and you can tell me the story." Feeling a strong amount of trust towards him Bella nodded and followed Elijah beginning her story with meeting Edward.

Bella talked for what seemed like hours before they had come to walk circles around the neighborhood. The sun setting completely and the moon taking over the sky. "I umm. I should get going. It's getting late."

Elijah nodded, "Let me walk you home."

Bella shook her head, "You've done enough for me."

"Don't refuse my help because you believe you don't deserve it," Elijah said looking Bella in the eye.

Bella looked to the ground, "You don't understand, this is more than me refusing your offer to walk me home. This is me protecting myself. From what I've learned supernatural creatures leave without any problem. I rather end this here. Thank you for saving me earlier, you don't know how grateful I am that you were there, but its best if things end here." Bella stepped back and held out her hand to Elijah, "It was nice meeting you, Elijah."

Elijah took her hand he watched as the girl in front of him changed. Her shoulders tensed and her head was held up high, and although there was sadness in her eyes there was also a need to survive. He could understand that she didn't want to get attached to him. He kissed the back of her hand. "It was a pleasure meeting you Isabella."

"Bella," Bella corrected she paused, "I didn't tell you my name was Isabella."

Elijah smiled, "I took a guess. I shall be going now, have a good night." Elijah blurred away only hiding in the trees. He watched as Bella took in deep breath, her entire body relaxing. She pulled out her phone and a pair of headphones. Music playing before she began to walk home.

He followed her making sure she would be okay. He paused as he noticed the empty house next door. It wasn't his usual style of home, but it would be just fine for him. He had an instinct to protect the girl and make sure she was okay and he would do anything to make sure she was okay.

Bella groaned rolling over, it was midday on Saturday after the day she had yesterday she couldn't help but need the extra time of sleep. She got out of bed already knowing her father would be at work. She headed downstairs instead of heading to the kitchen she headed over to the piano. She sat and let her fingers roam over the keys. She began to play the same song that she had left off of yesterday. Grabbing the notebook she always kept on the piano she began to write down lyrics to go with the cords she was playing.

There was a loud noise outside her window that caught her attention. Heading to the kitchen she looked out the window to see a mover's truck parked next door. Before she could question anything more, she saw him. Elijah strolled out of the house with his perfect suit and tie. Bella watched as he instructed some of the men, and then he looked her way and caught her gaze.

Unable to help it Bella smiled and waved. Earning a smile in return from Elijah. Bella backed away and headed upstairs, she changed quickly and pulled her hair into a pony tail. She went downstairs heading straight for Elijah's new home. She wasn't surprised to see him standing outside of his home. His hands in his pockets as he smiled at her. "I'm assuming this is your way of stating I won't be able to refuse your friendship."

Elijah smirked, "I thought this was the best way to win you over. I'm not like most supernatural beings, Isabella, I like to keep the friendships I make, and I find you to be quite intriguing."

Bella nodded, "I guess having one more friend wouldn't hurt, especially one who already saved my life."

"I'm glad you see it like that," Elijah said, "Care to take a tour inside?"

"I'd love to," Bella said following Elijah inside, "Are you ever going to tell me more about your type of vampire?"

Elijah slipped into detail about his type of vampire, he felt so calm being near Bella and from what he could tell she felt the same.

-Page Break-

Bella walked over to Elijah's home. She had a dark red dress on and her hair was hanging down in waves. She was about to leave to attend the annual police ball in Seattle. Her father had left earlier having to help prepare some things, she had stayed behind to fnish getting ready. She had shyly asked Elijah to accompany her not wanting to go alone.

As Bella climbed the stairs up to his front door, it swung open. "Isabella," Elijah said with a charming smile. "I thought it was the gentlemen's job to pick up his date?"

Bella blushed, "I uh, I wanted to make sure you remembered."

"Of course I remembered," Elijah said stepping out of his home, he looked at Bella and smiled. She looked beautiful, like she always did, but tonight was different. Tonight she was his. "You look beautiful, Isabella."

"You look quite dashing yourself," Bella said with a smile.

Elijah took Bella's hand and put it in the crook of his elbow, "Let's get going."

Arriving at the event Bella was surprised to see how full it really was. She and Elijah headed to the table where they were seated with her dad and his new girlfriend Susan whom he had met at work.

Bella blushed as Elijah pulled out the chair for her tucking it back in slowly. Charlie wasn't bothered by Bella's friendship with Elijah seeing as being near Elijah brought back the Bella he once knew. The Bella before Edward, before the pain and the loss.

Bella looked to Elijah and smiled, "Have you been to a lot of these type of things in your extended life."

Elijah smiled, "I have, but I've never been accompanied by someone as lovely as you."

Bella blushed at the comment and looked away gaining her composure. Bella returned to her conversation with Elijah not noticing her father and his date getting up to leave.

Elijah began to tell Bella stories about his past and the large parties he used to have attended in his time. Their conversation was cut short as Charlie returned to the table.

"I need your help, Bells," Charlie said.

Bella looked at her father, "Help in what dad?"

"The band, they hit some traffic, we don't know when they'll be here," Charlie said, "You think you can play a little piano in the meantime."

Bella's eyes widened, "Dad, do you see how many people are here? You want me to play in front of all these people?"

"It'll be just for a few minutes, a song or two at the most," Charlie said, "Come on Bells, help your old man."

Bella sighed and nodded, she watched her dad leave to inform the person in charge of entertainment. Bella looked to Elijah, "I don't think I can do this."

"You'll be great," Elijah said he stood holding his hand out towards Bella. She cautiously took it. "I'm actually glad this situation presented itself. I've never had the pleasure of seeing you perform."

"It's because I don't like to perform," Bella said, "What if I'm horrible?"

Elijah stopped walking as they got close to the stage, "You'll be amazing. I'll be right here if you need anything."

Bella nodded, and mustering up all the courage she could get she made her way onto the stage. She shyly took a seat as there were couples ready to dance. She took in a deep breath, like she always did before she played the piano she ran her fingers over the keys and with one last encouraging look from Elijah she was ready. She moved the microphone a bit and began to play the keys.

Everything went blank for a second and then it hit her the very first song she ever learned how to play. The song her mother and father played at their wedding.

"It's just like heaven, being here with you. You're like an angel, too good to be true." Bella began her song trying her hardest not to pay attention to the stares she was getting. "But after all, I love you, I do. Angel baby. My angel baby." Bella caught Elijah's gaze and smiled at him. "When you are near me, my heart skips a beat. I can hardly stand on my own two feet." She blushed as she realized she had sang that part to him. She turned her gaze to the keys of the keyboard.

Bella was nearing the end of the song and as she looked at the couples dancing she once again found Elijah's stare. "Please never leave me, blue and alone. If you ever go, I'm sure you'll come back home." This time Bella couldn't keep her gaze away from Elijah. "Because I love you. I love you, I do." Bella sang the chorus a final time before stopping. She smiled at Elijah, a warm smile. He returned sending butterflies to straight to her stomach. She stood ready to leave the stage when she noticed her father gesturing to continue. She nodded and continued playing songs she had learned when she was younger, there were the only ones that came to mind. Finally the band appeared after 4 songs and Bella couldn't be happier. She hurried off the stage and was met by Elijah.

"You were spectacular, Isabella." Elijah said

Bella smiled, in an impulsive move she hugged Elijah. "Thank you."

Elijah didn't hesitate and wrapped his arms around Bella basking in the warmth of her being so close. "What are you thanking me for?"

"Telling me I could do this. I really liked being up there," Bella pulled back. "I couldn't have done that without you."

Elijah smiled he moved a hair that had landed on Bella's face. He tucked it behind her ear his hand moved to cup his face. He couldn't resist anymore, this small fragile girl had utterly captured his heart. He leaned in and met her lips with his. His hand tangled in her hair his other going around her waist bringing her closer. Bella's arms wrapped around his neck making their kiss deeper. Elijah pulled back giving Bella the room to breathe. Bella panted slightly catching her breath. "We're no longer just friends are we?"

"You're much more to me, Isabella," Elijah said he smiled again and kissed Bella this time lighter. He grabbed her hand, "Let me show you how to properly dance."

"I can't dance, Elijah," Bella said looking worried.

"Trust me, Isabella," Elijah said.

Bella only nodded and let Elijah lead her to the dance floor. She laughed as Elijah helped her move to the song and kept her balanced. He twirled her around enjoying being able to see the smile on her face as they danced. He was glad for tonight. On this night, he had made her his.

-Page Break-

"What are you doing Elijah?" Bella asked as he led her to his house having been oddly quiet for the last few days. It was April they had been officially together for close to five months, but every day they fell more in love with each other. Bella had been sad the last few days due to the fact that her piano had broken beyond repair.

"I got you a gift," Elijah said, "And it's too late for it to be returned."

"How expensive is it?" Bella said a smile on her face as her curiosity was peaked.

Elijah kissed her lightly, "Very expensive."

Bella laughed and shook her head. "I can always sell it online." Bella teased.

"It's in the living room," Elijah said as he opened the door. "Go see it."

Bella looked at him strangely but walked inside the house and made her way to the living. She froze as she saw a beautiful gold and white grand piano taking up most of the space in the living room. She walked closer and saw it was engraved with her name. She felt Elijah put an arm around her waist.

"What do you think?" he asked as he smiled.

Bella turned and wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him tightly. Tears filling her eyes. "I love it."

"It wasn't too much?" Elijah asked as he held his Isabella closely in his ams.

Bella shook her head as it was pressed in Elijah's chest. "It's absolutely perfect."

Elijah pulled back lifting her chin to look at him. He wiped the tears on her cheek, "Play for me."

Bella smiled, she nodded and went to the piano she took a seat and ran her fingers over the key. She began to play a tune that had been stuck in her head for days. She played the tone not paying any attention to anything else. Her mind wandered to Elijah and a smile crept up on her face as she played.

"I got an audition to the music program at Yale," Bella said, "It's in New Haven, Connecticut. They offered me a scholarship if I pass the audition." Bella paused her playing and looked at Elijah.

"It sounds like a good offer," Elijah said, "You should take it."

Bella looked at Elijah a silent question in her eyes. If she left would he come with her, or would it end here.

Elijah moved and sat beside Bella on the piano bench. "I have a home there," Elijah said he took Bella's hand and kissed the back of it. "You wouldn't have to worry about a place to live."

Bella smiled and rested her head on Elijah's shoulder. "I'm lucky I met you. You've changed everything."

Elijah smiled, he didn't need to express how he felt, not with her. He kissed her and held her as they sat on the piano bench.

-Page Break-

Bella paced back and forth in the living room of Elijah's home. The envelope from the school had arrived.

"You're going to make yourself tired," Elijah said as he watched Bella.

Bella stopped she grabbed the envelope and handed it to Elijah she sat beside him on the sofa. "Can you open it?" Bella asked, "If I open I'll be too nervous to actually read anything."

Elijah smiled and took the envelope and opened it he read over the letter but kept his face serious not wanting to give Bella anything to go off of. He folded the letter and looked at Bella, "Are you sure you can handle moving so far away from your father?"

Bella's eyes widened, "I got in?" Bella moved into Elijah's lap and hugged him. Elijah smiled and wrapped his arms around Bella. Chuckling as she practically cried of joy.

Elijah smiled and watched as Bella looked at the letter. She turned to him, "I did it. I'm going to Yale."

"You're going to be wonderful." Elijah said.

Bella smiled and kissed Elijah, she cuddled into him. Forgetting the letter forgetting everything her mind was focused on Elijah. She loved him. That was clear to her, it was the fear that if she said it aloud it would curse it. It would ruin everything.

Bella finished packing her bags convincing her dad to let her go to Connecticut with Elijah took a lot of convincing but in the end he relented. Bella smiled Elijah had already shipped the piano and most of the other things they would need. She took the last of her bags downstairs and put them in the back of Elijah's car.

Bella hugged her father goodbye promising to call him the second she landed. She got into the passenger seat and smiled at Elijah. They drove in a comfortable silence. They made it through airport security without a problem.

"Isabella," Elijah said stopping her as the flight was about to board.

"Something wrong," Bella asked as she looked at Elijah.

"I'm not going with you," Elijah replied his heart breaking at the look on Bella's face.

"What?" Bella asked as she tried to make sense of what was happening. "Why?"

"My brother is drawing near," Elijah said, "The last thing I want to do is put you in danger. I have to solve this problem, I can't let him take you from me."

Bella's eyes swelled with tears, "I can't do this on my own. You promised, you said you'd never leave me."

Elijah wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer to his chest, "This isn't forever, Isabella. I will come back for you. It won't be long, I just need to make sure my brother won't take you away like he's taken everyone else in my life. I care for you too much to let you get hurt." Elijah took out the key to the house he had bought just for her. "Stay at the house, go to school, I won't be gone forever."

Bella shook her head, "You can't do this to me, Elijah."

Elijah wiped the tears off Bella's face his entire being breaking at the sight of her crying. "I'm sorry, Isabella."

Bella sniffled her plane was called to board again. "Give me your word, Elijah. I want your word, no matter what you'll find me again."

"I give you my word, I will come back to you," Elijah said even if it were the last thing he did he would go back to her.

Bella nodded, she leaned up and kissed Elijah. "I love you, Elijah. Don't forget that."

"I love you Isabella," Elijah said he leaned down again, "More than you know."

Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and took in his scent wanting to remember everything about him. She kissed him again before she had to get on her flight. She smiled at Elijah one last time before she boarded. Her heart was in pieces but she understood what Elijah was doing, she had full faith that he would one day come back to her.

Elijah watched the plane leave and left the Seattle airport. Before he left on the hunt for his brother he went on the hunt for the redhead who had been terrorizing his beloved.

-Years later-

Elijah stood at the sight of the ritual watching his brother become a hybrid. He had agreed to this to prove to Niklaus that he was done with their feud. Over the years he had stopped himself from watching over his Isabella. It hurt down to his soul to not be by her side, but he needed to think of her safety first. He moved as the Salvatore's and their friends had come to kill his brother. With little to no effort he prevented them from getting close. The pain the witch Bonnie was trying to cast him with had no effect on him as he had been living with pain since the day he let Bella go.

Seeing his brother run off, he went after him knowing he had a long night of cleaning up to get through. He disposed of the mutilated bodies of the hunters, campers, anyone who was in the woods that night. By day time Elijah was exhausted.

"Went on quite a spree," Elijah commented as he and Klaus headed back to Alaric's apartment.

"It was a long time overdue," Klaus said, "I assume this is the part where you request I reunite you with our siblings."

"No, that can be done at a later point," Elijah said surprising his brother. "I have other matters to attend to."

"What is so important it goes above your family," Klaus said turning to look at his brother.

"I've fallen in love," Elijah said.

Klaus laughed, "How many times have I heard you say that before, brother."

"Yes, well, this is different. She's human, not any sort of supernatural creature," Elijah said with a fond smile thinking about his Isabella. "I met her quite some time ago."

"Then why are you here?" Klaus said.

"To end this feud between us once and for all," Elijah said. "Unlike before, I didn't want to give you a reason to kill her. I care more about her than I have for any other in the past."

Klaus watched his brother, "Alright, let's go find this girl."

"You're not coming," Elijah said, "I would assume you have some hybrids to create."

"That can wait for any other day," Klaus replied with a smirk. "I want to meet the girl that has my brother so in love. She must be something special to have brought you here."

"I won't let you harm her," Elijah responded.

Klaus rolled his eyes, "I don't just kill without a reason. Well, I do, but I won't kill this girl."

-Page Break-

Elijah walked up to the large house it was early in the morning when they had arrived. He took in the air and could tell Bella's scent was everywhere. Hearing the door open he moved into the trees where Bella wouldn't see them.

"Why are we hiding," Klaus said as he was looking at the front door.

"It's been a few years since I last saw her," Elijah said.

"Okay," Bella's voice came from inside the house. "You ready to go?"

"Mhm," A small child's voice said.

Elijah froze was it possible Bella had moved on. He watched entranced as Bella came out carrying a small child in her arms. He had brown hair just like her, and the same shade of eyes, and it was killing Elijah not to know the truth.

"And, now we hope that your daddy is on time," Bella said bouncing the now giggling little boy on her hip.

"Cookie," He said pouting.

"You already had a cookie," Bella said as she made her way to the end of the driveway. "But if your dad says it's okay I'll grab one from you backpack."

Elijah watched as a white truck pulled up in front of Bella. A handsome young man stepped out and smiled at Bella. See him smiling at Bella was making Elijah more than jealous. "You're a lifesaver, Bella. Thank you for watching him again."

Bella smiled and handed the boy over to his dad. "It was no problem. Timmy is my favorite kid in this neighborhood. How'd it go last night?"

"She's better, turns out it was false labor," the man said, "Anyway, she's been asking for Timmy all morning. I should get back to the house before she notices and asks me to pick something up."

Bella smiled, "Good luck, John. Call if you need anything."

"Thanks Bella," John said strapping the baby in the car seat. "Say goodbye to Bella."

The little boy waved and the car pulled away.

Elijah sighed in relief, his brother chuckling from the side. Klaus patted his brother on the back, "She is quite beautiful."

Elijah nodded, "She's more beautiful than I remembered."

"And she doesn't have a kid," Klaus said, "It seems your day is getting better."

Elijah nodded and watched as Bella began to walk, her headphones were in as she walked. Not being able to help himself he followed.

Klaus sighed bored after minutes, "I'm going to go find someone to feed off of. I'll give you until the end of the day to speak to her, before I speak to her."

Elijah watched his brother leave, but didn't stop his movements as he followed after Bella. He entered the classroom she was in and stayed neared the back where she wouldn't be able to see him.

He watched as she pulled out a mike and a stand she connected everything before she grabbed a guitar began to play a small tune. There wasn't anyone else in the room he suspected she had scheduled to have this time to herself.

"All I want is nothing more to hear you knocking at my door. 'Cause if I could see your face once more I could die a happy girl I'm sure." Bella sang unaware of the audience she had as she strummed the guitar. "When you said your last goodbye, I died a little bit inside. I lay in tears in bed all night alone without you by my side."

Elijah was entranced as she performed she had more passion than before. He couldn't help but be swept away by her talent.

"But if you loved me. Why'd you leave me? Take my body. Take my body. All I want is, and all I need is to find somebody. I'll find somebody like you." Bella strummed the guitar closing her eyes as every time she sang or performed she thought of Elijah. He was always her biggest engorgement to keep going. "So you brought out the best of me, a part of me I've never seen. You took my soul and wiped it clean. Our love was made for movie screens. But if you loved me, why'd you leave me? Take my body. Take my body. All I want is, and all I need is. To find somebody. I'll find somebody." Bella took in a deep breath not knowing if she would be able to play the last of the song.

"If you loved me, why'd you leave me? Take my body. Take my body. All I want is. All I need is. To find somebody. I'll find somebody like you."

Bella set the guitar down and took in a deep breath. At the sound of clapping she looked up her eyes widened as she saw him. Elijah. Bella smiled, "Elijah." She took in the sight of him. "Elijah!" Before she knew it she was running towards him. He moved quickly and met her halfway. She wrapped her arms around him. "I missed you."

Elijah smiled and took in her scent as he held her close. "You don't know how much I've missed you."

"You didn't say it was going to be 4 years," Bella whispered.

"I apologize," Elijah said, "I didn't believe it would take so long."

Bella looked up at Elijah, her hand moved and cupped his cheek. "I'm glad you kept your word."

Elijah leaned down and kissed her. It had been too long without being able to do this. He pulled back giving Bella the room to breathe. "I love you, Isabella."

Bella smiled tears unknowingly rolling down her cheek. "I love you, Elijah. Don't leave me again."

"I won't ever leave your side again," Elijah said he wiped the tears from her face and smiled at her. "You look more beautiful than I remembered."

Bella blushed, "I missed you so much, Elijah. How long have you been here?"

"Not too long," Elijah replied, "Are all done for today? Can I take you out to lunch?"

Bella bit her lip, "I'm almost done. I just have to practice another song and a class in a couple hours. Do you mind waiting?"

Bella pushed out the piano that was on wheels. She sat on the bench and ran her fingers through the keys. She looked at Elijah. "Do you remember that tune I always played? The one that I played the first time you bought me my piano?"

Elijah nodded, "I think of it always."

Bella smiled, "I wrote lyrics to go with it, but I just never got the chance or the nerve to play it for you." She began to play the keys she sent a smile towards Elijah and despite her nerves she wanted to play this for him.

"You've been on my mind, I grow fonder every day, lose myself in time just thinking of your face. God only knows why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go. You're the only one that I want. I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before. Every feeling, every word I've imagined it all, you never know if you never try to forgive your past and simply be mine." Bella looked to Elijah and blushed slightly but turned back to the keys. "I dare you to let me be your, your one and only. Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms. So come on and give me the chance to prove I'm the one who can walk that mile until the end starts. If I've been o your mind, you hand on every word I say. Lose yourself in time at the mention of my name. Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close? And have you tell me whichever road I choose you'll go." Bella smiled knowing that now that she was playing the song, it was for Elijah not just for herself.

"I don't know why I'm scared 'cause I've been here before. Every feeling every word, I've imagined it all, you'll never know if you never try to forgive your past and simply be mine. I dare you to let me be your one and only. I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms. So come and give me a chance to prove that I'm the oen who can walk that mile until the end starts. So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only. I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms. So come on and give me a chance to prove that I'm the one who can walk that mile until the end starts. Come on and give me a chance to prove that I'm the one who can walk that mile until the end starts." Bella played the final keys and pulled her hands back.

She looked at her hands as they now rested on her lap. "I can't do this again, Elijah. I won't. If you're back, I need to know if you'll be back for good. I don't think I can survive you leaving me again. It broke me to pieces, the only thing that kept me going was the faith I had in you coming back."

Elijah's heart sank as he stepped closer to her. He sat beside her cupping her face in his hands to look at him. "There wasn't a moment that I didn't think of you. I will never leave you again, Isabella. I don't think I could live without you."

Bella leaned up again and kissed him. She knew eventually she would transition into a vampire, there was no way they couldn't be together forever. She leaned her head against Elijah's chest. There was nothing like the feeling that compared to being so close to him. To being in his arms again.

-Page Break-

Bella nervously tapped her foot as she sat beside Elijah at a café that wasn't too far from the school. "Isabella." Elijah said resting a hand on her knee to keep her from tapping her foot too much. "You have to calm down, I wouldn't let him hurt you."

"It's not that, Elijah," Bella said with a shake of her head. "What if he hates me because I'm human?"

"You won't be human for much longer," Elijah replied knowing that Bella had thought about changing.

Bella smiled, "That doesn't matter, I'll change, but right now I'm human. You said so yourself he doesn't like humans."

"No, love," Klaus said arriving at the table. "I really just don't like those who betray me." At Bella's blush at being caught worrying Klaus chuckled. "I'm Klaus."

Bella stood and took his hand, "Isabella, but call me Bella."

"I already know your name love," Klaus said taking a seat across from her and his brother, "That was really the only thing my dear brother would tell me about you."

"Well he told me about you," Bella paused, "I will admit you seem nicer in person."

Klaus chuckled, "So why the outdoor setting? Afraid I was going to hurt her, brother?"

"Actually," Bella stepped in, "I choose this place I attend the school nearby, and this is my favorite place to come and I have a rehearsal in an hour, this was just more out of convenience than it was about Elijah worrying you would kill me if we did this in a more private area."

Klaus smiled and continued his conversation with Bella. Elijah stayed silent and watched the interaction a smile crept onto his face as he saw his brother liked Bella. After an hour Elijah said goodbye to his brother as did Bella. He began to walk her to her next rehearsal. "I'll meet you back at your home?"

Elijah shook his head, "I'll be right here when you're done, than together we can head home."

Bella smiled brightly, she stood on her toes and kissed him. "I love you, Elijah."

"I know my sweet Isabella. I love you." Elijah said he kissed her lightly before she disappeared inside the room. His brother appeared moments later.

"I like her," Klaus said, "You will have to change her."

"I will," Elijah said with a smile. "She's quite beautiful, isn't she?"

"She is," Klaus responded, "Does she want to become a vampire?"

"Yes," Elijah said, "She wants to be with me forever. Can you believe that? She wants to be my forever."

"That's good correct?" Klaus asked his brother.

Elijah smiled, "It's wonderful."

-Page Break-

Bella's hands became sweaty as she began to pace the small room she was in. there was a knock at the door and with her freshly tuned vampire senses she could tell it was Klaus. "Come in."

"You look lovely, love," Klaus said with a smile as he looked at her.

Bella smiled, "Yeah well bridesmaids dresses aren't as bad as people think they are. Where's Elijah?"

"With your father, asked me to come make sure you were okay. How is your thirst?" Klaus asked looking concerned. They had come back to Forks just a month after Bella's transition to attend Charlie's wedding. So far Bella was doing well as a vampire.

"It's okay," Bella said, "I just drank a bag of blood I should be fine."

"Don't worry love, Elijah will stop you before you do anything you might regret." Klaus said

Bella laughed, "I guess you're right."

Klaus nodded, "Let's go love. Don't want to worry my brother, and you have to catch up with the other bride's maids."

Bella followed Klaus out and waved to him as he headed to take a seat. As the groomsmen and bride's maid lined up Bella stood beside Elijah. Her hand came and laid on the crook of his elbow. "You look stunning." Elijah whispered to Bella.

Bella smiled, "You look handsome yourself."

"Will you marry me one day?" Elijah asked with a smirk.

Bella smiled, "Is this your way of proposing?"

Elijah smiled he whispered into Bella's ear. "No, the ring is still being fitted."

Bella looked at him with wide eyes. Her mouth curved into a smile, "I'd say yes when you ask."

Elijah smiled and as the music began he led Bella down the aisle. Soon they would be waking his siblings and when that happened he would wait and ask Bella to marry him. But he wanted to tell her now, give her some time to adjust. He was slightly surprised she had reacted so well. He watched her walk to the bride's side, and a smile came to his face. This was only the beginning of their forever.

Author's Note

So, here are the songs I used. Of course they are not mine, I just borrowed them for a second.

Hope for the Hopeless – A fine Frenzy

Angel baby –Rosie and the Originals.

All I want – Kodaline


End file.
